Killer Angel
by Fatefulldestiny
Summary: Love. They loved to fight. No one knew that. They where quiet. She seemed good. But she was nothing close to that. Also hate towards many of the same people. May contain lemon later on.
1. Two Newest Students in School

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It's my first so I hope you like it

TitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitle

Two Newest Students in School

This school is hell until, he really notices her.

The school is unbearable until, she really notices him.

GaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaara

"Why do I have to go to _**this**_ wretched school?" Gaara asked pissed at his older sister for making him go to school here. He was okay with going to school but he lived in Suna not Konoha! But yet his sister drove him miles away to go to school here.

"Because, there are no good schools in our village," Tamari replied. The truth was that he was not allowed to go to school to Suna anymore. He had problems fitting in and pretty much got in fights every day. He didn't get along with _anyone_ either. "Also get used to it because you going to the school until you're nineteen," she said with a smirk on her face to show that she wasn't joking.

He was only sixteen right now. He was mad that she was teasing him with that look. He felt like ripping her into pieces. "Do I have any choice? Am I being forced to go to this school?" he asked in a deep, hopeless tone.

"Yes, and pretty much unless I change my mind," she answered. He knew it was impossible to change her mind so they drove in silence.

HinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinata

"Father I'm going to be late if you don't hurry. Now father you don't want that do you?" Hinata was in a hurry for no reason. She was shy, live a little ways away from the village she was now going to school in, and she didn't like school.

(A/N yeah I know Hinata was still a good girl, but she doesn't show that she has a bad side.: P)

"I'm almost done Hina, I promise!" her father yelled. Two minutes later he was coming down the stairs.

"Okay, let's hurry," she said then ran to the car.

HinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinata

When they arrived at her school Hinata kissed he father good bye. "I'll see you Wednesday father!" she said and ran towards the office. Her father was going on a three day trip to the Village of Sound so she wouldn't see him till then.

She went into the office and tolled the secretary her name. "Hyuuga, Hinata," she said. She felt embarrassed when she didn't know where her file was. As she gave her a map of the school and her schedule someone walked in. She hurriedly got out of the office with out looking at them. She went to her new locker and then ran to the bathroom to hide from everyone's sight.

GaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaara

Gaara walked into the office as a girl was rushing out. "Subaku no Gaara," her eyes became wide as he said this.

(A/N **this is Shukaku,**_ this is thoughts,_ and this is everything else.)

"**You see that Gaara, she's afraid of you, you're apparently known."**

"_Shut the fuck up damn it, I'm not here to kill."_

"Here you go Gaara, a map of the school and your schedule," she said and he left to go to his locker. When he was done he went to he first period. His first class was a fighting class.

HinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinata

Hinata looked for what time it was. Her first class was about to start! She ran out of the restroom and went to her first period. She noticed that it was an arena. It was a fighting class. She didn't show it but she loved to fight.

She went over to a bloody red hair boy and sat next to him. A boy with red triangles indicating fangs came over and sat on the other side of her. "Hi I'm Kiba are you new to this school? Also may I know your name?" the boy asked.

"Yes I'm new. My name is Hinata, nice to meet you Kiba," she replied giving him a warm smile.

"_She's really cute," _Kiba thought.

GaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaara

"_What's that beautiful smell? Is it............ lavender and raspberry?"_Gaara turned to see a midnight blue haired girl sitting next to him. _"She-she was ……………… cute no more than cute, beautiful. I wanted to see what she could do. I _want _to see her fight. Good thing we have this class."_

"Hello, I'm Hinata, may I know your name?" she paused waiting for an answer when he finally realized she was talking to him.

"My name is Gaara," he said in a deep voice. _"Why in hell did I just tell her that?"_

"Bark!" both Gaara and Hinata turned to Kiba.

"Akamaru be quiet!" Kiba whispered. A little dog's head popped out from Kiba's jacket.

"All right we have two new students class. Subaku no Gaara, please stand and Hyuuga, Hinata, please stand," the teacher asked. Gaara and Hinata both stood up at the same time. Seeing Gaara some people where terrified because this was a fighting class and Gaara was known for killing. Obviously Hinata didn't know that. "We will start with a fight of Hinata and Tenten."

Then Gaara had something about Hinata he could like rather than her looks.

HinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinata

Both Tenten and Hinata walked into the arena. As soon as the teacher said go, Hinata made some signs and then her eyes where different because of the Byakugan. After that she ran full speed at Tenten when she got to her she hit three chakra points in her arm. When Hinata looked over at the people cheering for her, she saw Gaara looking over whelmed by her fighting skills. This made her heart skip a beat, but she didn't know why.

She then made her way behind Tenten and hit five more chakra points in her back. Tenten crumpled in pain giving Hinata the title of winning.

"Whooooooooooooooooo!" she heard from Kiba and many others. Hinata could see Gaara had a huge smile on his face, which made her blush in a very deep red.

When she went back to her seat Gaara asked "May I see your schedule?" she handed him her schedule. She looked at it when he gave it back and she saw that all but one class had a check mark next to it and he said "All the ones with check marks next to them we have together, "he said. They had all but next period together.

GaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaara

The bell rang and Gaara said, "Αντίο μου αγάπη, Hinata."

"_Why the fuck did I say that!? I just called her my love! Have I gone crazy?"_

"**I don't know and even if I understood her I don't think I would."**

"_So you don't know."_

"**No, I don't"**

HinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinata

It was fourth period now. Lunch time. Hinata was walking with Gaara and Kiba to lunch. "So Hinata, what is your life like?"

"Oh well, I live right outside the village and I'm the heiress of the throne for the Hyuuga clan. But rather than that my life is just like any one else's," she answered. "How about you, Gaara?"

"Hn," was all he said. He was too indulged with what he said earlier._** "**__Αντίο μου αγάπη, Hinata."_ He had said to her.

MeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMe

OK it's my first chapter ever!! Pleeeeeaaase review!!!

Thanks!!!!!


	2. Upcoming Birthday!

GaarazLove: This chapter might be short, but I hope you enjoy! Also Gaara?

Gaara: Hm? (Looking for cookies)

Hinata: Disclaimer Please!!! I'll give you the cookies I hid!!!! (Holds out cookies and gives a puppy dog face)

Gaara: COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MyLove doesn't own Naruto. If she did then the show would be called Hinata or Gaara not Naruto and they would be the main Characters.

GaarazLove: Thanks! Also new person coming!!

Kiba: Who and where's my cookies? (Looks at Gaara)

(Hinata gives Kiba a guilty look)

TitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitleTitle

**Upcoming Birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Let get those invitations out!!!!!!!!!!

GaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaara

"How was your first day, Gaara?" asked Tamari when Gaara got in the car.

"Hn," was all he said. He thought about everything that had gone on during the day. First in the office. He had seen her there. She was leaving as soon as he came in. Then she sat next to him in first period. Lunch, he had walked with her to with Kiba and they had talked the whole time.

AnotherdayAnotherdayAnotherdayAnotherdayAnotherdayAnotherdayAnotherdayAnotherdayAnotherdayAnother

It had been two weeks since their first day and Hinata had not sat anywhere near him or said anything to him. Also no one would talk to him or even sit next to him. The only people who had fought everyone but each other and also won against everyone they fought where Gaara, or himself, and Hinata. He knew they would fight today. He wanted to fight her. He knew he would win.

"Today, we will go out side instead of fighting because it is nice today," said Kakashi-sensei. Great. Now he can't fight her. He was actually getting excited! At least he would get the chance tomorrow. They headed out side and when they got outside Gaara looked around and when he saw no one was looking he jumped on top of the school building and sat down. He got out his MP3 player and started listening to it. About three minutes later someone taped his shoulder and he snapped his head around. It was Hinata.

"Gaara? What are you doing up here?" Hinata asked. She had on different clothes than usual. She had on a medium red short sleeved shirt, the color of his hair, with black stripes on the sides. Gaara's favorite color. She had matching shorts on.

"Listing to music…………" Gaara said quietly.

"What song?" She asked and sat next to him. She had actually heard him? He said it too quiet for her to hear!

"Bodies by Drowning Pool," he said even quieter to test her. Then he remembered the Byakugan. It let her read lips.

"Can I listen?" she said hopefully.

"Hn," he said not caring. He handed her one ear phone.

_Beaten. Why for?_

_Can't take much more_

_Hear we go hear we go hear we go now_

_One!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Two!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Three!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Four!_

_NOTHING WRONG WITH ME_

_One!_

_Something's got to give_

_Two!_

_Something's got to give_

_Three!_

_Something's got to give_

_NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor x 6_

_FLOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

_Push me again_

_This is the end_

_Hear we go hear we go hear we go now_

_One!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Two!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Three!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Four!_

_NOTHING WRONG WITH ME_

_One!_

_Something's got to give_

_Two!_

_Something's got to give_

_Three!_

_Something's got to give_

_NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor x 6_

_Skin to skin, rolling and bolting_

_You're all by yourself, but you're not alone_

_You wanted in and now you're here_

_Drill in my hate, consume my fear_

_Let the bodies hit the floor x 4_

_One!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Two!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Three!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Four!_

_NOTHING WRONG WITH ME_

_One!_

_Something's got to give_

_Two!_

_Something's got to give_

_Three!_

_Something's got to give_

_NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor x 6_

(End of song…………… or at least of what I want to write)

Hinata handed Gaara back his ear phone and said, "Thanks," then ran off.

The smell of her was killing him. He was glad and yet, sad that she had left.

HinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinataHinata

When Hinata got off the top of the building she ran to Kiba.

"Hey Hinata were where you? We where training and we wanted to train with you," Kiba said.

Than a blond head named Naruto, pitched in. "Yeah! I was hoping you could fight me!" he yelled. Honestly, she thought he was annoying.

(A/N Personally, I hate Naruto so, sorry Naruto fans.)

"Time for your second class!" Kakashi-sensei said.

They all ran to their second class. Kiba was in her next class so they walked together.

"So Hinata, what are you doing after school today?" Kiba asked trying to make conversation.

(A/N Look I know I haven't been doing this in their point of view but, so I can do this easier I'm going to do this part in Hinata's Point of View)

I hadn't been paying attention to Kiba and I was completely oblivious to his question. "Hinata. Hinata?" Kiba called to me.

"_I can't wait till next Monday! It will be my sixteenth birthday! Father said I can invite whoever I wanted to my party! And even better I know he's already bought me a car. Which means next Tuesday I get my licenses!!" _I thought to myself.

"Hinata! Watch out!!!" Kiba yell from our second period door which was two feet away. By the time I noticed he yelled at me, I had run into the lockers across the hall. Kiba was at my side in a second. People where laughing at me, and I could tell Kiba was holding back a laugh with concern.

"_Great. Now I'm the clown."_ I thought then a rush of pain came through my head. "Ow," was all I said before I was in Kiba's hands, with him taking me to the nurse. "Kiba I can walk and I'm fine it just hurt a little," with that he stopped and set me down. I was a little dizzy and started to fall forward. Kiba caught me right before I hit the ground.

"Now may I carry you?" Kiba asked before doing anything.

"_No."_ was what I wanted to say but I _couldn't_ walk. I gave out a sigh and said, "Hai, but don't think I just wanted you to," and then I wished that I could take it back because that probably put that exact thought into his head because he had the biggest grin that I'd ever seen in my life on his face.

When we got to the nurses office Kiba told the nurse what happened. When he was done she could barely hold back the laughter so she pretended to cough to make it seem like she wasn't laughing. She told him he could go on to class but, he insisted on staying with me. _"Please don't let him, please don't let him! Kami, don't let him!!!" _I chanted in my head.

"Fine you may stay but if she can't leave here by your lunch time then you have to go back no matter what. Okay?" the nurse asked.

"Fine," he said and with that she left. "Hinata?" he asked.

"Hm?" I said.

"You never answered my question. What are you doing after school today?" He asked.

_Damn, "_I'm planning my party," I told him.

"Party? What for?" He asked.

"My birthday is next Monday and I need to make invitations," I said.

"Can I come over and help?" He said excitedly.

"_What the hell, I get a ride home and Neji gets to do some ass kicking. So I guess it won't hurt,"_ I thought "Sure, you can even drive me home," I told Kiba.

"Great! Then we'll do that!" Kiba said excited about it.

By the time I was feeling better it was lunch. "Kiba, its lunch time. Come we need to go," I told Kiba.

"Okay, you sure you're okay?" he asked. As soon as he asked I stood up and walked to the door. He didn't say anything else he just walked up to the door behind me and held it open. "Lady's first," he said and grinned.

"Thank you," I said and walked through the door. As soon as I did the bell rang indicating it was lunch time. "Lets hurry," I said walking fast ahead of him.

"Wait up!" he called.

ENDOFSCHOOLDAYENDOFSCHOOLDAYENDOFSCHOOLDAYENDOFSCHOOLDAYENDOFSCHOOLDAY

Kiba was walking to his car with me. "Will I be invited to your party?" Kiba asked.

"Of course, Kiba!!!" I told him. "The party wouldn't a party without you!" I said to him. He was, except Gaara, the only one I talked to anyway. When they got there I walked into the Manor and called for Neji. _"Here comes the pain!" _I thought excitedly. "Neji, I'm home!" I called to Neji.

"Hinata? How did you get home I was just about to-" he looked over and saw Kiba. There was definitely fire in his eyes!

GAARAHINATAMEKIBANARUTOGAARAHINATAMEKIBANARUTOGAARAHINATAMEKIBANARUTOGAARA

GaarazLove: Okay I'm done! I am sooooooooo sorry that it I haven't updated lately but a friend died, my brother moved out, slumber party, final exams, and end of the school year. But now school is over so I'm good!

Naruto: Where my cookies go? (Looks at Kiba)

Kiba: (Shrugs and looks at Gaara)

Gaara: I didn't eat them! (Looks at Hinata who is eating Naruto's cookies)

Hinata: Sorry I gave Gaara, Kiba's cookies which **I **was going to eat! (Eats last cookie)

(Everyone but GaarazLove starts chasing Hinata)

GaarazLove: Everyone sit! (All but Hinata and Gaara sat and they ran over and sat on either side of me) For me to continue this story I want at least six more reviews!

Gaara and Hinata: Please!!!


	3. Author's Note

This is on an indefinite hiatus. I'm sorry. I think you've realized this but I just wanted to official. This is because for the next chapter something is supposed to happen that I am unable to figure out how to write. I swear it will be updated eventually. Just not anytime soon. In the mean time, I'm starting a different Gaahina story that I'll try to keep up with. I'm going to say this(I have people that will force me to keep my word) and I WILL update at LEAST once a month. It's summer now and I'm also in online school so I shouldn't have problems with this. Again, sorry, and I will be putting up the new story within the next week(couple days).


End file.
